


Gotta Go Fast

by Oliver_Kagamine



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Anal Sex, Comedy, Crack Fic, M/M, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Kagamine/pseuds/Oliver_Kagamine
Summary: Today is the day that Len Kagamine finally convinces Oliver to have sex with him.ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED: 05/13/16
Relationships: Kagamine Len/OLIVER
Kudos: 10





	Gotta Go Fast

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short comical oneshot that isn't supposed to be taken seriously whatsoever. I'm (hopefully) absolutely sure that nothing in this chapter will offend anyone, but I'm just letting you guys know what you're in for....
> 
> Be warned.

~Len's POV~

Tonight, Oliver and I are having sex. Too blunt? Oh well, I don't really care.

I made sure to pick out the perfect day when most of the vocaloids won't be home. And I can't forget about the perfect date! First, flowers.

"Here you go, my beautiful little Ollie~" I handed Oliver a large bouquet of flowers, making him squeal.

"What're these for?" He asked, sniffing at the flowers. "They smell amazing!"

I chuckled at how adorable Oliver was. "Well, I was going to take you out to a fancy restaurant. What do you say?" I lied. He wouldn't even know, so who cares? Not me.

Oliver gasped. "Really?!" I nodded in response. "Yay! Let's go!" He tugged on my sleeve, a bit too excited.

"Ollie, it's not even dinner yet." I crossed my arms, halting his frantic pulling.

He pouted. "Fine."

I sighed, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "It'll be dinner before you even know it, alright?"

Oliver puffed out his cheeks, but nodded. "Yeah," he mumbled.

"Good. Now, let's go." Second, ice cream.

"Len? Why are we here?" Oliver looked perplexed as his eyes scanned over the ice cream shop's sign.

"Well, I thought it'd be a nice treat. Would you rather move on?" I raised an eyebrow at Oliver, knowing very well that he would want to stay.

"No," he replied, almost immediately, "we can stay...."

I nodded. "Alright."

I got the banana flavored ice cream, obviously. Ollie got superman flavor.

"Oliver, you're getting it all over your face." No, I didn't lick it off his face. Doing that in public would probably embarrass him, and I don't want to lower my chances of getting my hands on that delicious-looking body. No, I'm not a pervert. Don't think too long about it.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out a napkin that I had taken just in case this had happened and wiped off some of the ice cream off his face. "There."

"Thank you," Oliver murmured the reply, still licking at the ice cream frantically to stop the melting. It didn't help much.

"You're making it worse." I chuckled softly, using the same napkin to wipe off some of the melted ice cream from his hand as well.

Oliver pouted, but nodded. "I know...." He obviously didn't.

I chuckled softly. "Well, then try and fix it so I don't have to tell you."

He kept pouting. "Fine...." He quickly finished up his ice cream—as did I—and then we headed to the movie theater.

"Which one do you want to watch?" I asked, pointing around at all the available movies. He shrugged.

"I dunno. Let's watch something funny."

I sighed.

Something funny? C'mon, Oliver. You're such a kid.

"Hmm.... How about...this instead?" I pointed to a horror movie, making him shiver.

"But—" I placed a finger over his lips, hushing him.

"It's fine, I'll be right there with you." He seemed very hesitant, but nodded anyway.

I went up and payed for the tickets, getting them and walking into the correct room. Strange how the process was, huh?

Finally, after what seemed like hours of ads, the movie started. About halfway through, Oliver was clinging onto my arm with dear life and hiding his face by burying it into my shoulder. I didn't even think the movie was scary at all.

"I-i-is i-it over...?" Oliver asked shakily, looking up at me. He looked terrified.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, it's over. You're alright, right?" I asked, placing a hand on his head and running my hand through his soft, golden hair. He was adorable.

He nodded, still clinging onto my arm. Maybe a horror movie wasn't the best idea.

After we left the theater, we headed home. It had been a long day, and now was my chance. I couldn't miss it.

Hardly anyone was home; only Yuuma cuddled up with Piko in his lap, reading a book while Piko slept. Honestly, I don't think either of them would mind us.

I grabbed Oliver's hand before he could protest, pulling him upstairs and into my room. He looked at me, perplexed.

"Huh? Is something wrong, Len?" Oliver tilted his head to the side, looking concerned. I chuckled softly at his adorableness.

"No," I replied, shaking my head. I turned behind me and closed my bedroom door, locking it. Oliver just looked even more confused.

"Ollie~" I called softly, impatiently walking up to him and slipping my hand up under his shirt. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Ngh—Hey! L-Len...!" Oliver let out a small moan, making me want to continue. However, I already knew that if I wanted to, I had to wait for him.

I looked up into his eyes with determination, awaiting his response. He seemed intimidated by my intense stare, and nodded.

I hurriedly pushed him down on my bed, which was conveniently right behind him, and stripped him of most of his clothing. The only thing that was covering him up now was his boxers. He was bright red.

I roughly pressed my lips down against his, causing him to gasp in shock. I took this opportunity to push my tongue into his mouth, exploring with great pleasure.

I took of my own clothing—except my boxers—as well, only having to break the kiss to get my shirt off. I brushed my fingertips along his beautiful, exposed skin. It was soft, like a child's. Well, I expected that. I wonder what lotion he uses....

Not the time. Hooking a finger in his boxers, I began to pull them down, making him shudder in his own impatience. I snickered softly. Who wants it now, huh?

After I tossed his boxers to the side with the rest of his clothing, he was completely exposed. Nothing was blocking me from his beautiful body anymore. It was amazing.

I slowly took off my own boxers, causing Oliver to whine softly. He acted so much like a puppy, I swear.

I didn't hesitate to thrust into him. He moaned—loudly at that—but he also hissed in a breath of pain. I didn't move for a moment, until he nodded me to continue. I happily did so.

Moaning, I moved around. He was so tight.... It felt great. I could tell by the look on his face that he liked it as well. He's so cute....

Suddenly, I almost burst out laughing at a thought I had. This probably wouldn't be a great time, but why waste the moment...?

"Ollie...." I whispered into his ear, making sure my hot breath touched his soft skin.

"M-mmn...?" He replied, a moan catching onto his reply.

Grinning widely, I whispered as sensually as I could, "...Gotta go fast..."

Oliver froze up, and raised his shaky hand high in the air.

"And, that's the story of how I got this scar," I said, pointing to a dark red mark on my face.

"Len, I was there, you don't have to keep retelling the story.... Especially because of how embarrassing it is!" Oliver whined softly, covering himself up. Finally, I had actually finished with him.

This is the fifth time today that I've told him the story. I just find it so hysterical.

"You know very well how funny that story is," I said, crossing my arms. "At least we finished this time."

Oliver shrugged. "Third time's the charm...?"

"This is the second time, you idiot!" I shouted, growling at him.

"Well, it's your fault for ruining it the first time!" Oliver shouted back, his face red from what we just did, and also probably from the memory of the story I keep telling.

I was silent. I shrugged, continuing, "Well, wanna go again? It's not that late...."

Reluctantly, Oliver nodded.


End file.
